The Birthday Present
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: It's Edward's 111th birhtday, and he gets a mysterious package from Italy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Okay, just in case you were wondering:**

**1) I dreamed this up last night.**

**2) This was partially inspired by 'The Mini Cullens'**

**(P.S- This is very OOC in some instances. Check the rating!!!!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Happy birthday, Edward!" I yelled, jumping into his arms as I ran up the porch of his house.

He chuckled as I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his ear. "Thank you." he said, carrying me through the threshold to settle on one of the white leather couches.

"And what would you like for your birthday? It's kind of hard to shop for someone that has everything."

He just grinned devilishly and shifted to lie on top of me, kissing me deeply, his hands wandering all over my body. I shuddered.

"N-n-no, E-E-Edward." I stammered as he kissed my neck sloppily, leaving wet traces of venom on my skin.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap. "But, couldn't you just-"

"No, Edward."

He huffed. I rolled my eyes- he was such a guy. I hopped up to hang my jacket up on the coat rack near the doorway- he swatted my backside as I passed him, making me jump. I narrowed my eyes at the cocky grin on his face.

I tossed my jacket on one of the arms of the rack, next to Edward's grey one, looking out the window. I spotted a box on the porch- I swung the door open and picked it up. I read front of it; it was addressed to Edward.

I looked over my shoulder, checking to see if he had snuck up behind me, one of his favorite things to do. He wasn't there, so I gave the box a gentle shake; something papery skidded against the bottom of the cardboard.

"Hey, Edward?" I called, "You've got a package. It's from"

I checked the return address and gasped.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, "It's from Aro!"

"WHAT?" he shrieked, appearing next to me, his face a jumble of anger, worry, and blatant shock.

I held the curious little package out toward him, and he quickly swatted it from me and set it on the nearby table as if he expected it to start ticking, counting down to explode.

He pulled me behind him, blocking my view of the little cardboard box. I craned my neck, peering around him as he reached cautiously for it.

"What if he sent you garlic?" I taunted jokingly, "Or worse- a crucifix!"

He growled, a deep, menacing sound that erupted from deep in the hollow cavern of his chest. I jumped halfway out of my skin, shrugging away from him. He turned to catch my arm, pulling me back to his stone side.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to frighten you. You know that I don't particularly like Aro, and he has never sent me anything before, so you can understand my edginess. Especially with you being here." he said, his voice low, dangerous.

After an intense moment of silence, I spoke up.

"Well, open it!" I prodded, pressing my fingers into his side.

He nodded and cautiously reached out, flipping the top tabs of the box up. I struggled to see what was in it, but his broad shoulders blocked my view.

He reached out and lifted the boxes contents out; a big wad of brown paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't reply, just weighed the wad in his hand, eyeing it suspiciously. And then, ever so slowly, he unwrapped it.

It was… a vial.

An ordinary, everyday, darkened vial.

But he held it up to the light, examining it cautiously. He smelled it once, made a strange face, and placed it back in the box. Then, he turned on one heel and immediately tossed it in the trash can.

"What is it?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know, love. It's nothing I've ever smelled before. But, I don't want to take any chances."

I nodded, smiling devilishly, and coaxed him up to his room, where I gave him part of his very non-material birthday gift: an old fashioned teenage make out session.

We rolled around on his bed, kissing, touching, and tasting, for almost twenty minutes. His hands began to slip under the waistband of my jeans as his mouth devoured my neck; I grunted and pushed against his chest.

"Ah ah ah," I said, rolling off of him, "you're getting a little carried away, Edward."

"Bellaaa," he groaned, rolling onto his back and staring up at me pleadingly, "you're torturing me."

I just smiled and kissed his forehead pityingly.

………………………………...................................................................................

THAT EVENING

………………………………...................................................................................

We had relocated to my house later that night- he was still on edge from my little 'present' earlier. I had already changed into my pajamas; a tank top and some shorts.

Now, it was time for part two.

"Okay," I said sternly as he sat down on the edge of my bed, "I'm going to let you have the second part of your gift now. But, you have to sit there like a good boy and _don't peek. _I'll be able to tell if you peek, and, let's just say, I won't be happy."

He nodded, but kept staring at me eagerly.

"Close your eyes." I ordered, "And don't look until I tell you to."

He obeyed, an impish smirk on his face.

I took a step back and slowly pulled my shirt over my head, my nipples hardening at the touch of the cool air. He shifted uneasily at the sound of the rustling fabric. I climbed into his lap, straddling his waist, straightening my spine until my breasts hung right in front of his face.

"Alright, you can open them now."

His eyes automatically snapped open, and he gasped. The golden pools of his eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his jaw went slack.

"You like what you see?" I asked shifting so that one of my nipples grazed his chin slightly; it hardened at the cold temperature of his skin.

His mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water, his eyes glassy; I giggled.

"Sweet Jesus," he muttered as he let his face fall forward, resting it on the virgin chest I was baring to him.

"So, I'm guessing you like it?" I asked.

He just moaned, taking one of my nipples in his mouth and sucking roughly. I whimpered, knotting my fingers into his thick, unruly bronze hair. His tongue swirled around the hardened peak, his teeth grazing it gently.

"Ooh…Edward," I mewed.

We sat like that for God knows how long until he pounced on top of me, still suckling while I continued to moan his name.

Suddenly, he sat up, his face dark. "Charlie is almost here. Oh, but, if he weren't…" he trailed off, chuckling darkly. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my shirt back on, flopping down on the bed.

"I'll be back when Charlie's sleeping." he sighed, heading over to the window.

"I'll be waiting." I purred saucily, batting my eyelashes at him.

He shuddered and disappeared. A second later, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Bells?" he called. I hesitated before deciding to 'be asleep' when he came in to check on me.

I rolled onto my side and evened my breathing, listening to Charlie's heavy footsteps as he climbed the stairs. After a second, my door opened a crack, a sliver of yellow light pouring over my sheets.

"Bells?" he whispered again.

No answer on my part.

Then, he surprised me by opening my door all the way and tiptoeing over to the side of my bed. He treed to be quiet; I couldn't help but smirk at his failure. His work boots clunked as he made his way over to me.

"I love you, baby." he said quietly, reaching out to gently stroke my cheek with his callused fingertips.

It amazed me that my eyes welled up with tears as he walked out; Charlie was like me when it came to openly expressing emotions, but that one little touch had seemed to mean so much.

I faded in and out for about an hour before I heard Charlie moving around in the bathroom, preparing for bed. Not ten minutes later, I heard his chainsaw-like snoring start up.

Suddenly, two pale, icy arms wrapped around my waist; I smiled.

"Miss me?" he asked, his cool breath tickling my ear.

"Very much." I whispered, pressing myself against every line of his marble body, "Happy birthday."

"Yes, it was. Thanks to you."

I smiled, yawning. He chuckled.

"Sleep, my love." he said, kissing my forehead.

"'Love you." I murmured as I slipped away.

He just chuckled again, kissing my cheek.

……………………………….....................................................................................

THE NEXT MORNING

……………………………….....................................................................................

"Bella."

I rolled over onto my side, not wanting to be woken up- I was far too comfortable, wrapped in the warm sheets.

"Bella!" the voice called again..

It kind of sounded like Edward's voice, but it was scratchy, the pitch changing constantly.

Like he was going through puberty again.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "E-Edward?" I yawned, "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Bella, open you eyes, please." he begged squeakily.

I forced my still heavy lids open and screamed- he was standing at the foot of my bed, his face a mask of something I had only seen a few times on him- he looked…scared.

But, that's not why I screamed- he was…_little! _I mean, really, really little! The cuffs of his blue button-down shirt hung almost eight inches past his hands, the tail almost to his knees. He was struggling to hold his jeans up.

"Wha-what happened to you?" I asked, climbing out of bed to stand next to him; he only came up to my shoulder, whereas normally, he was almost a foot taller than me.

"I-I don't know." he said, his voice starting out really low and then spiking to a high-pitched squeak. I giggled.

"What?" he demanded, irritable.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, "but, your voice sounds so _funny!" _It was so different- his voice was normally so velvety and smooth.

"This is a serious matter, Bella." he said in his broken record-like voice.

I cracked up, doubling over onto the floor.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled, his voice breaking again.

I stopped laughing immediately; he was obviously very upset. I stood up, feeling remorseful. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, eyes closed, an obvious sign of stress for him.

"I'm sorry." I said, bending down to get eye level with him, "Let me make it up to you."

He opened his eyes curiously, and I leaned forward to press his lips to mine. He was cautious, and, somewhat curious as we kissed. It was very strange, yet, somewhat familiar, because his lips were still icy, and, if I closed my eyes, it wasn't any different than any of our other kisses. I pulled away slowly, not wanting him to think I wasn't enjoying it, and encircled him in my arms. His cheek rested on my chest, much differently that the way it had last night. He sighed.

"I'm scared, Bella." he admitted.

"I would be too. Come on- we have to go see Carlisle."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Weird, huh? Well, I can guarantee that it's gonna be really good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- In all truth, I DO own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn- look on my bedside table!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We headed down to where my truck was, as always, parked in the driveway. We had theorized that he was now physically 14 again.

I caught his shirt when he headed towards the drivers side.

"Are you _old _enough to drive?" I asked, a hint of teasing in my voice.

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

I swung into the cab, settling behind the wheel as he hopped into the passengers seat. His breathing was shaky as I took off, driving as fast as my truck would carry us. I looked over to see his arms wound around his shoulders, as if he were hugging himself.

"It's alright, Edward," I said softly, "I can understand that you're scared. Like I said, I would be too, if I had woken up 14. Everything must be so different.

"Oh, it is," he emphasized, his eyes widening, "like my height- just yesterday, I was almost a foot taller than you, and now, I'm almost a foot _shorter _than you."

I smiled warmly, trying to be understanding. I grabbed his hand, folding my own around it.

I gasped and immediately released his hand, letting it fall to the seat.

I immediately regretted it- he looked devastated, like I had just told him I was leaving him for Mike.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled disbelievingly, taking his hand again, "but your hand is almost warm!"

He frowned, his eyes confused as he pondered this.

I gasped again- his eyes!

"What is it now?" he asked, seeming alarmed at the notion of anything else being different.

"Your- your eyes!"

He leaned over to examine his eyes in the rear-view mirror; they were still golden, but peppered with flecks of a fiery emerald green color.

"They're turning green!" he exclaimed, "But, that only happens when-"

"Only happens when what?" I asked, turning into the mile-and-a-half long driveway to his home.

He hung his head, seeming mortified. "When vampires become…sexually aroused… their eyes return to their original color."

I gagged in shock.

"But I'm not!" he guaranteed me, "At least, not now."

"Have I made your eyes turn green before?" I asked shyly.

He hung his face in his hands. "Yes." he mumbled through his fingers.

"Does that include a….boner?" I questioned, my eyes widening, voice hushed.

He groaned, "Yes." he admitted, "You have managed to give me quite a few very painful erections."

I didn't reply- I was in total shock. A deep, burning blush crept up from my neck all the way to my ears. I had made Edward Cullen _that way_.

We pulled up to the house, awkwardness hanging like a thick smoke in the air. We both swung out of the cab and waltzed up to the door, pretending that we hadn't just discussed that.

"Whoa!" Jasper exclaimed from inside the house, "Somebody's ak-ward!"

"Something's happened," I called, "get Carlisle."

We crossed the threshold, swinging the door past us as we stepped in. Everyone flashed to the foyer gasping when they saw Edward's shrunken frame.

"What happened to him?" Esme demanded motherly.

"He's so small!" Emmett exclaimed, and, compared to himself, Edward was a midget. He looked so lanky and weak next to Emmett's muscular build.

"Let me see him." Carlisle said, remaining calm.

Edward stepped forward, and Carlisle's eyes bugged for a second.

"What _happened _to you, son?" he asked.

"I don't know." he said, his voice cracking and pitching even worse than before.

Everyone giggled except Carlisle and I- even Esme. Edward scowled and gave an unimpressive growl.

"You sound like a broken record, man." Jasper chuckled in his light southern drawl, "Or, should I say _boy?" _

Edward turned away from him, wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my chest, seeking comfort and protection.

Just like a little kid.

"Come on you guys!" I said, emotion heavy in my voice, "Imagine how scared he must be. How would you feel if you woke up 14 again?"

"God, this is like a bad sci-fi movie." someone, Alice maybe, grumbled.

There was a heavy, awkward silence before Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, I would like to examine him privately, just to see if I can figure out what is wrong and if I can reverse it."

I nodded and frowned deeply as Edward followed him up the stairs, looking back at me as he disappeared, his grip tight on the railing.

………………………………....................................................................................

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

………………………………....................................................................................

"Bella, could you come up here, please?" Carlisle called from upstairs.

I ran, stumbling a few times as I struggled to hurry to Edward.

When I burst into the added-on doctors office (put there for me) I was shocked to see Edward slumped on the cot near the wall, Carlisle standing over him, an almost sad look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?!" I cried, rushing to Edward's side.

"Shh, Bella," Carlisle whispered, "he's sleeping."

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed in shock; Edward rolled over, mumbling.

"Yes- sit down, Bella. I have to talk to you."

I slowly lowered myself on to the cat, pulling Edward's head into my lap and running my fingers through his hair.

"I believe that Edward has come in contact with some jade sulphate- it is known to have many strange effects on vampires."

I nodded, my eyes on Edward's….sleeping….figure.

"And…I believe that Edward will continue to get younger, and, in this, he will become human again. Soon."

I gasped- Edward _human? _

"Is that why he's sleeping?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Bella, I never told you this, but you look and sound quite a bit like Elizabeth. In fact, you could be her sister."

My brow furrowed. "Who's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Edward's long-departed mother." he said.

I gasped again. "His _mother?" _

He nodded. "Yes- I theorize that that is one of the reasons that he was attracted to you in the first place. You remind him of his mother. He would never admit it out loud, especially to you, but, he misses her dearly."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"It would, in his mind, make him seem…" he trailed off, "You know what? I'm just going to say it- he thinks it would make him seem less masculine to you."

I chuckled disbelievingly. "He won't tell me that he misses his mother because it would make him seem less _manly?" _

He shrugged. "It's all a matter of psychology- masculinity is a very touchy issue in this house- for Edward especially."

I turned this over in my mind- I looked and sounded like Edward's mother- he missed her, but he wouldn't admit it. I could work this to my advantage, I thought.

"Edward," I cooed in his ear, trying to sound motherly, "what are you dreaming about, sweetie?"

He smiled unconsciously before mumbling "Bella, Bella, Bella,"

I grinned- he was dreaming of me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close as I drifted off.

……………………………….....................................................................................

THE NEXT MORNING

……………………………….....................................................................................

Sun spilled, bright and warm, through the window as I opened my eyes.

Edward yawned, drawing my attention to him. I gasped- he was the size of an eight year old.

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. Another gasp- they were a fiery emerald green. His tiny body, curled up against mine, was warm, his face flushed a healthy pink color.

He was HUMAN.

"E-Edward?" I squeaked, my hands shaking as I reached up to caress his cheek.

"Bella?" he responded curiously, his voice now high-pitched and childish- no longer cracking.

"Come here," I said, my eyes tearing up as I held out my arms to him. He crawled into my lap and rested his head on my collarbone, letting his own tears spill over along with my own. His chest heaved as he sniffled, and I felt his tears running down my chest as he wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me close.

"What's happening to me, Bella?" he cried, sniffling again.

"I don't know, baby. I just don't know." I told him, kissing his forehead.

Suddenly, Carlisle came in and ushered me out, wanting to look Edward over again. I called to him before the door shut;

"I love you- you're going to be okay, I promise!"

………………………………...................................................................................

AN HOUR LATER

………………………………...................................................................................

After another one of Edward's grueling examinations, I heard him coming down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Alice and Rose squealed.

"Look at him!" Rose said, pinching Edward's cheek, "Aren't you just the cutest human I've ever seen? Yes you are!"

He sneered at her before shoving her hand away (or at least trying) and wandering over to me. I kissed his cheek before mussing his hair playfully.

He grinned, but that grin fell away when Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Well, look at you!" Jasper chortled.

"You're human!" Emmett gasped.

Edward squinted at them, as if he were trying to read something very far away.

Wait- _read! _

"Edward," I said, dropping to my knees to get eye level with him, "can you sill read minds, baby?"

He looked even harder at his brothers before hanging his head.

"Well?" everyone asked.

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I said hugging him.

He just kissed my temple, his lips unusually warm.

But Emmett was not so sorry.

"OH!" he cheered, "Hey, Eddie- what am I thinking? Oh, wait- that's right! You don't know!"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled, his face getting red.

"I think junior needs a nap." Jasper and Rose muttered in unison before everyone burst out laughing- everyone but me.

"Stop!" Edward whined, his tiny hands balling up into shaky fists.

"Alice, don't you have a Ouija board somewhere? We should get a hold of his mother and have her send him to time out!" Emmett howled.

Edwards hands fell limp at the mention of Elizabeth, his eyes widening. He inhaled in that way little kids do just before they cry, and his lower lip trembled.

Just then, he fell to his knees and started to _wail. _It was the single most heart breaking sound I had ever heard- I rushed up to him and scooped him up in my arms, holding him to me as he continued to sob.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper had stopped laughing; their faces were frozen in confusion as they stared at Edward, who had tangled his fingers into my shirt.

"You see what you did?!" I screamed at them, "You just made an eight year old cry!"

"But, why-" Emmett began.

I cut him off. "He misses his mother! Don't you see that? Or was it necessary for you to make him cry?!" I shouted.

"Momma," Edward whimpered, sniffling as a new torrent of tears spilled down his cheeks.

I walked away; from them, from their harsh, insensitive words, settling onto one of the white leather couches.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Edward." I said soothingly, rubbing his back as his sobs quieted.

I began to rock back and forth gently, a troubled expression on my face as he cried himself to sleep.

**____________________________________________________________**

**A/n- Heart breaking, huh? I cried writing this, and I kind of hope you'll cry reading it.**

**When I put 'started to **_**wail.' **_**I almost put 'started to cry', but then I looked up 'wail' in the dictionary- it was perfect. What do you think? **

_**Wail**_

**Make mournful cry: to express pain, grief, or misery in a long mournful high-pitched cry . **

**P.S- He's a 2-year-old next! :D**


End file.
